


Robin, a Shinobi, and a Spider-CLUSTERFUCK

by Whoopdawhey



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Marvel, Naruto, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crushes, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Mangekyou Sharingan, Multi, Overpowered, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Robin wears a mask, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, might i say, powerful kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoopdawhey/pseuds/Whoopdawhey
Summary: Artemis and Zatanna have a secret relationship, away from the team; however, Robin doesn't know of this, and doesn't let go of his crush for Zatanna. When the magician gets captured by Klarion, Robin almost dies to rescue her; prompting Artemis and Zatanna to make a few...reservations about their relationship.It also helps that the 14-year old Boy Wonder is cute as hell, and with a *ahem* Dick to match.--------------------------As Robin jumps into the portal to rescue Zatanna, Kakashi's first use Kamui causes a wormhole to appear in front of him and The Sage Of Six Paths, transporting him to the YJ world.As Robin jumps into the portal to rescue Zatanna, Peter Parker sacrifices himself to seal the space stone from Thanos, and gets transported to the YJ world.All the interdimensional travel causes Fate to alert the league of a sinister plot by the light. All the parties involved must face this threat head-on, to protect their respective worlds.------AU Crossover fic with plenty of smut, especially the manage-a-trois.Please, please comment, review and suggest.New Chapters every week.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Dick Grayson, Artemis Crock/Dick Grayson/Zatanna Zatara, Artemis Crock/Peter Parker, Artemis Crock/Zatanna Zatara, Dick Grayson/Zatanna Zatara, Hatake Kakashi/Barbara Gordon, John Constantine & Zatanna Zatara, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz, Raquel Ervin/Kaldur'ahm, Wally West/Wally West
Kudos: 2





	1. PILOT

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and suggestions welcome. do suggest ways Dick could get tangled up. Heh. Also, I'll review some suggestions on how to introduce Kakashi to the team; as well as Petey boy.   
> ===  
> Yes I might have taken Constantine OOC in this scene, but so what. He tricked both Klarion and Dick.   
> No smut in this chapter, but plenty to come.  
> Please take the time to give a review, or to suggest some plot-holes that i should fix.

Zatanna and Artemis locked eyes onto each other as Robin enthusiastically showed the magician around. Artemis had never seen this side of the Boy Wonder; he was not hiding his ginormous crush for her. So couldn't Artemis. Since Jade, Artemis had this nagging feeling that she actually liked girls. She'd seen Bette Kane and had instantly become friends with her, and her hormones guided her thoughts to do things...dirty. Whenever Bette touched her hand or grazed her arm, Artemis's face reddened, despite her actually liking it. She scolded herself; it was _wrong_ ; boys were supposed to be with girls, and vice-versa. However, that didn't mean Artemis could think. And think she did. She often masturbated to the thought of Bette and maybe Barbara double teaming her; but they were long friends; and Artemis knew their hidden beauties; such as Barbara's freckles or Bette's soft lips. But Zatanna? Hell, anyone in their right minds would fall for the magician.

As soon as Zatanna entered the cave, she had been jumped by Robin. She had heard stories of him from her father; of how Robin was carefree and happy whilst Batman was dark and brooding. She had held him in high regard; so when he came up to her with an obvious crush (love-at-first-sight-shit), she was amused. Robin was cute; but he had a mask on his face; and his armored suit didn't give his muscles away. He had endearing personality; but Zatanna would ruminate on him later. First, she spotted an archer with a simply _gorgeous_ blond _mane_ and an absolutely _illegal_ suit which showed plenty of her midriff. She licked her lips subconsciously; and locked eyes with her; looking away instantly, blushing. She would get her number by today. Maybe Robin's as well. 

They both were snapped out of their stupors when Robin snapped his fingers suddenly. "And Zatanna, finally, the-er-bioship-heh." Robin said. He was panting for breath; and Zatanna was sure he had a blush on his cheeks underneath that mask. "Cool place." She said; swivelling her head around. "I'll be leaving her here for the time-being. Maybe you all can get her a room; I have very important league business to attend to." Giovanni said, hugging Zatanna, before using the Zeta tubes. "With that room thing-" Robin began, but Artemis interrupted him. "There's an empty one next to my room." Artemis piped up. Everyone had rooms; but Artemis and Robin's were just places to crash after a long mission or just some space to think. Zatanna smiled, and she could see Robin's lenses grow wide. "Yeah, that sounds...excellent." Robin opened his mouth, but closed it at once. "Yeah, that sounds...good." Robin said uneasily; Wally slapping him on the head.

* * *

"So, really cool place, huh." Zatanna said; making Artemis jump as she whipped around. Zatanna was leaning against the door; a devilish smile on her face. Artemis's face was colored by a very obvious blush. "Sorry If i disturbed you. I thought you'd be used to it, Robin with the disappearing act." Zatanna said, sauntering into Artemis's room. Artemis finally spoke. "I hate that little troll when he does that. Gives me a heart attack. And no, I haven't gotten used to it. If i'd have, then Robin would not be the Bat's protege anymore." Artemis narrated in her raspy voice. Zatanna seated herself on her bed; peering at the room interestedly. "So, you also live here?" said Zatanna. Normally, Artemis would've shouted at any person that was on her bed to get the hell off, but this was Zatanna, the hottest fucking person she had seen in a LONG time. "No, I live in Goth-Star City." "Goth-Star City? Damn. Never heard of it." quipped Zatanna. Artemis giggled, for the first time in her life.

"You gonna be staying here the night?" asked Artemis hopefully. Zatanna looked up; trying to hide the ecstasy on her face. Artemis knew the answer; her father had announced it to the Team; so she asking this meant that she too was interested in her. "Yeah. Didn't you hear my dad say that?" responded Zatanna, waggling her finger. Artemis hid the flush on her face by turning around and sorting her table. Zatanna giggled; and it had to be one of the best sounds that Artemis had ever heard. "I'm just playing, Arty." Zatanna said. Artemis turned around, raised an eyebrow, before sighing and flopping down next to Zatanna on the bed. 

"The Boy Wonder seemed interested in you." Artemis said. She winced internally. She had never...flirted with anyone before. She was new to all this; and she HAD to open with asking of Zatanna's interest in another person. A boy, to boot. Zatanna raised both eyebrows. "Yeah, he's a bit...weird. Weirder than I expected. Not in a bad way." Zatanna added, not wanting to piss off Artemis by insulting her teammates. "I thought he would be all 'dark and broody' like the Bat, but he's...nice. Smiles. I like his hair." Zatanna said, turning to face the ceiling, her arms stretching above her head. Artemis cursed inwardly. She had to respond immediately. Zatanna took care of that for her. "Aren't you GA's niece?" Zatanna asked, turning around to face her. Artemis's grey eyes matched Zatanna's electric blue. "Yeah." Artemis said; committing Zatanna's face to memory. "Then why do you have L. Crock written on your bag? Isn't that...Sportsmaster?" 

Artemis's eyes went wide. Her eyes began to prickle. Fuck. This was why she didn't allow anyone to get to know her...to talk with her outside of team tactics. She was a recluse; the sons of assassins. What business did she have courting the perfect magician; where she so clearly liked the far more Golden Boy Wonder? Is she even lesbian? "Hey." Zatanna kept her gloved hand on Artemis's shoulder, pulling her into a hug. "It's ok, Artemis. My mother was a pretty evil sorceress in England. She...had to be killed. By my dad. It was...very difficult for us both." Zatanna whispered; her eyes beginning to tear up. She wondered why she was telling this to a person she met mere minutes ago; but something, her magic, told her she was going in the right way. She left out the part about meeting John Constantine; a teenage sorcerer that rescued her. Artemis turned to her, horror written on her face. Zatanna nuzzled next to her; lips brushing against her cheek. Artemis's blush returned to full focus. 

"Sometimes, it's better to...forget. And sometimes, you need someone's help to...forget." Zatanna whispered; catching Artemis's lips in her first-ever kiss. Artemis's mouth tasted like everything she wanted; hints of noodles and sadness; of apples and strength. 

Artemis's eyes were as wide as possible as her first ever true crush kissed her on her lips. She was thrilled, happy, ecstatic, content and...surprised. Zatanna's mouth was the best thing she ever felt; tasting like fresh lavender and the perfume of mountain grass. Her tongue probed Zatanna's mouth; as Zatanna moaned in contentment. They were tangled up on the bed; Zatanna's legs hooking over Artemis's stomach; before she soon clambered on top of her. Zatanna muttered a spell; and the doors slammed shut. Then, they continued their adventures. 

* * *

Robin flopped onto his bed in the Manor; ripping of his domino mask. He punched himself; he was the son of Batman, for fuck's sake, he wasn't supposed to be acting like a guy that had seen a girl for the first time. Dick Grayson soon slept off. 

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Zatanna's introduction; and with help from Zatanna's spell-work, their relationship stayed a secret. Artemis was living her best life; she had finally found someone she could tell her deepest secrets to; someone she could feel safe around. The magician's presence breathed life into whatever room she was in; and Artemis was no stranger to this effect. They were in a mission; and Zatanna caught Robin's face staring at her for the hundredth time; as he turned away awkwardly, looking out of the bioship's windows. Zatanna caught Artemis's eye and started giggling; causing Robin to blush, and Artemis to smirk knowingly.

"Artemis, Zatanna. Focus. We are on an important mission." Kaldur said abruptly; rubbing his forehead. He was saying the truth; they were on a mission to take down some villains who had banded together and unleashed a sort of plant monster. They could see the giant greenhouse in the distance; where the plant wrapped around it. Zatanna shuddered as she could make out Klarion's magic traces; and Artemis's stomach twisted as she saw her father talking to Vertigo. The ship was in camo-mode when they finally arrived discreetly in the area; Robin disappearing into the trees as Miss Martian activated her mind link.

They scouted the areas; until Wally, being Wally stumbled into the path of Vertigo. "THEY'RE HERE!" roared Vertigo. Wally groaned; speeding away. The villains scrambled into action; as Robin jumped on top of the warehouse, and tussled with Joker. "Why are you here, Joker?" Robin snarled, ducking his crowbar and kicking the clown's stomach. Joker cackled, whipping out his knife. "Means to an end, birdbrain." he whispered; slashing and swiping his knife. Robin widened his eyes as he felt something move behind him; and just about dodged Deathstroke's blade when Joker stabbed him in the stomach. Robin yelped; launching into a series of kicks and flips; grappling into the trees.

Kaldur was engaged with Black Manta; and Zatanna was engaged with Klarion. Wally was punching Vertigo; and Artemis was locked into battle with Sportsmaster, far away from everybody else. Robin enetered the greenhouse; being stabbed in the back by Deathstroke as he closed the steel doors. As Deathstroke pounded the doors; Robin clutched his stomach as he tried to find answer. He turned up the computers; expertly hacking it;and widened his eyes as he saw the truth. The light...Klarion....Fate...Lex...Ra's... _it's a fucking trap!!_ Robin whipped around as Deathstroke finally bust down the door; chucking an explosive. The warehouse blew up; as Dick was launched out. "IT'S A TRAAAAP!" Robin yelled over the mind link. "Robin, ZATANNA!" Kaldur responded; as Klarion got the better of her. He chucked her against Vertigo; who took out a huge, menacing-looking gun; and shot Zatanna, who....evaporated. "NO!!!' Robin yelled aloud. Klarion smirked, cackling. "RETREAT!" yelled Ra's al Ghul, and soon a boomtube appeared, and the villains scrambled for escape. Robin broke into a sprint, tears in his eyes. "ROBIN! M'GANN!" yelled Kaldur, and Robin spotted M'gann in a pool of fire. He was NOT going to lose TWO teammates today. Gritting his teeth, he ran and saved M'gann.

They were in the bioship; and had just picked up Artemis; who was wounded heavily. However, Zatanna wasn't there; a fact which Artemis noted immediately. "Where's Zatanna?" she blurted out, wrestling out of Superboy's grip. Robin sighed; his tears dried; covered by his mask. "She...she's...dead. Gone. Evaporated by one of Vertigo's blows." Artemis eyes widened; and suddenly something inside of her snapped. She picked up Robin by the collar. "You're lying!" He's lying. Surely this was some kind of twisted joke; and Zatanna would reappear magically; laughing and Artemis would bruise RObin's face badly. It was going to be like that, right? No. Kaldur kept a hand on Artemis's shoulder. "I saw it happen." Those four words gave some sort of finality. Artemis began tearing up. No, it couldn't be; but their leader, the most serious and genuine person she ever met, had confirmed it. Tears were flowing down on her face and she collapsed onto the floor.

Superboy was covering his eyes, M'gann was next to him and Artemis; crying silently as Artemis wailed. Robin slammed the bioship's walls in anger. Kaldur allowed himself a few tears, which he brushed away. Wally was calming down Robin, who resigned himself to pulling out his hair.

* * *

Artemis was in pure denial the next few days. She was curled up into a ball on the sofa; with one member of the team comforting her. But they didn't understand....Zatanna was the ONLY ray of hope in her life. She was the bright spot in her life. The only one. She could feel every stolen kiss in the different rooms of the Cave; even on missions. The only other member who was as distraught as her was Robin. He lost all of his bounce in his step; didn't make quips and he didn't even cackle when he disappeared. He spent all of his time searching for something; a solution for Zatanna's disappearance. THe team kept it a secret from Fate. 

One day, a week after Zatanna's disappearance, Robin was furiously typing away at his wrist-computer. Kaldur raised an eyebrow. "Something's up, Rob?" Asked Conner, flopping down onto the sofa. "A lead. London, England." gritted out Robin, who summoned his bicycle. Kaldur leapt of the sofa. "Are you-" "Yes. I'm not returning without her." Robin grunted, kicking his bicycle into flight mode, and speeding off. Kaldur tried to shut down the doors; but was too late.

* * *

"What. The. Hell." came a gruff voice in his earpiece, as Robin was in the midst of crossing the Thames river. "H-hey, Batsy." Robin whispered; as his civilian self toured the city. "Why are you in England?" asked the Batman on the other side. "I might have a lead on Zatanna. From what I heard, there is a certain-" "I don't care, Robin." Batman said, in a dangerously low voice. "You went somewhere without informing me and if it wasn't for Kaldur telling me exactly where you were I would have to go on a crazy manhunt." "Kinda what I'm doing now, Batsy." Robin smirked. "You are letting your feelings cloud your judgement." Batman mused. Robin tightened his fists as he turned left across the road. "Zatanna isn't dead...I just....know it. Know that she isn't dead." Robin said; to himself more than Batman. "You are coming back to Gotham this instant." "Not until i follow up on this lead." "Robin-" "Bye, Batsy." Robin said, taking out the earpiece and disconnecting it. 

He soon arrived at his intended location; a huge tower, room number 780. He knocked on the door, and a young adult answered it. He had blonde hair; he reeked of cigarettes and his beard was wet; a bottle of wine on his left hand. "John Constantine." Robin said, shoving past him, strolling into the apartment. "What." John said, crossing his arms. "I need your help." "You, and not Batman?" asked Constantine, re-filling the wine bottle. "Me, and my friends. Zatanna has disappeared." John tensed up at that. This did not go unnoticed. "Yeah, I don't know why you need my help with that, cuh." said Constantine. "She died. Happens." Constantine shrugged, but Dick caught on to his tightly closed mouth and the look in his eyes. 

He set off a set of bird-a-rangs, and it hit Constantine in the chest, drawing blood. Constantine began to cast a spell, but Dick gagged him. "You magicians don't fool me." Robin said, ducking under Constantine's punches, before kicking him in the stomach. Constantine exhaled; as Dick shoved him onto the couch. Dick punched Constantine hard enough to break his jaw. "Don't play games with me, Johnathan." Dick held a sharp bird-a-rang to Constantine's throat. He tightened the gag, extracting a piece of paper, and a pen. "Write down where is Zatanna this instant." 

Jonathan had a resigned look in his eyes, but he was thrilled. He had been caught of his guard by Klarion, and despite his brilliance in tricking Demons and Ghouls, a true Lord Of Chaos was tough enough to outwit. Klarion had struck a deal with him, and John now had a way out of it, and a means to rescue his...friend. Klarion had mentioned if any of the league attack Constantine, he was free to let them know where Zatanna was. Constantine didn't know why, but he was thrilled nonetheless. He scribbled down, "I didn't want to do this." Dick scoffed, punching John in the back of the head. He continued writing, "She is in a pocket dimension of Klarion. The spell is of my own work; KTROPELET. You will need my blessing to continue." A faint glow emanated from Constantine, and Dick felt a strange feeling in his stomach. "Be careful around Klarion." He added quickly. Dick let out a breath, before knocking Constantantine out.

* * *

Robin breathed in slowly as he prepared to cast the spell. He was only going to endanger himself here, no one else was to be involved. He raised his hands, and cast the KTROPELET spell, yelling the name into the air. Slowly, a portal opened up, and he took a deep breath, checking his utilities. When all was set and done, he took the jump. He felt something rumble in the distance. 

* * *

* * *

Kakashi Hatake, the 15-year-old ANBU operative, was in over his head, as he nearly dodged the blade of a random Hunter Nin. The problem was that he could defeat a hundred of these faceless shinobi without batting an eye, but he was BADLY injured from a dance with Orochimaru. His Mangekyou activated; and the shinobi cast worrisome glances to each other. He heard that each Mankey eye had different abilities. So what was Obito's? He mused this thought as he jumped backwards, kicking a Nin in the face; wincing as the nerves of his injured leg wailed. Grunting, he turned to look them in the eye, putting all of his remaining Chakra in his red eye. He felt a sound evaporate; as the space in front of him began to warp. He was knocked out unconscious. 

He woke up, rubbing his eyes. He was in a foreign area; and gasped as he found a cross-legged person levitating in front of him. Both of his eyes were colored purple; and his forehead sported a third eye. Could this be- "Otsutsuki Hagoromo?" Kakashi breathed. Hagoromo nodded grimly. The Sage of Six Paths was only something the Hatake knew of from legend. "Why am I here? Have I gone to heaven?" Kakashi mused, sitting down. "No. However, you have commited a grave mistake. People that have no relation to the Uchiha Clan, and by extension Indra, are not supposed to use the dojutsu." Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "So, am I going to get killed for this?" he whispered, taking out his icha-icha book. If he was about to be executed, he might as well go out in style.

"No, boy. You are getting transported to an alternate dimension. I have interrupted this journey, but for only a matter of time. Come here. I will help you. The enemy you face is multi-headed and multi-armed." The sage said, spreading his arms, sporting yin-and-yang signs on his hands. Kakashi widened his eyes; such power was the goal of any shinobi. As the air around him changed; he yelled as he felt his entire body be filled with chakra, his eyes changing to accommodate two Eternal Mangekyou Sharingans, that he could turn off at will. His eyes widened, as he felt a seal appear on his forehead; a great animal sealing itself inside of him; one, two, ten, TWELVE tails sprouting from its backside. "The power you have just received is enormous, Hatake Kakashi. Use it well." Hagoromo murmured, before Kakashi felt a jerking from his navel, and got transported to another reality. He felt something rumble in the distance.

* * *

* * *

Spiderman dodged out of the way; tumbling, he winced as he felt himself get impaled by debris. Groaning, he slowly got up, pausing for a moment to admire the orange scenery of the moon. He couldn't do it for long, however, as he leapt up into the air, catching Mantis and slinging Drax back at Thanos. The team were on to something; and Peter took the cue of Doctor Strange to disappear and reappear through his portals, delivering kicks and jabs along the way. Drax soon clutched the lower leg; Mantis jumped on top of Thanos's head; Strange cast magic binds on his hands, and Iron Man used all of his strength to pull the gauntlet off. Peter joined him; but the Mad Titan was too much; and as Peter's grip slackened; a blue stone shot out of the gauntlet, whirring. Thanos's eyes went wide, but Iron Man had called access to his Hulkbuster Armour; and side-shoved Thanos; flinging him away.

Thanos's gauntlet summoned the blue stone, and Peter's eyes widened. He couldn't let him get the stone, he'd be one step closer to completing the gauntlet. Everything happened in slow motion; as Peter lunged for the stone; swiping at it once; just out of reach, twice; nearly, and the third time, he webbed the stone to its palm; feeling his entire state deteriorate as he was whisked away. He wasn't dead; he was still alive as he whizzed through a wormhole; dull pains in his ribs and stomach. He felt something rumble in the distance. 

* * *

* * *

Robin ducked as one of Klarion's blasts almost went through his chest; instead it sliced his arm; leaving a deep wound. He slammed his back against a wall; getting suitable cover from more Klarion's blasts. He was in a pocket dimension of sorts; but Klarion, as much as he was a Lord of Chaos, couldn't ENTIRELY control the environments of his pocket dimension. They were locked in battle in a makeshift Watchtower. "Constantine led you here!" Klarion snarled, sending twin balls of fire at Robin, who sidestepped out of the way. 

He soon found the source of all the rumbling; two wormholes appeared out of nowhere; and his eyes were wide as a silver-haired person, clad in armour appeared out of one; whilst a brown-haired guy in a spandex costume with a spider on the center appeared out of the other. The silver-haired individual immediately appeared next to him. He was asian. He tried Chinese first. Didn't work. He tried Japanese. "Konichiwa?" Dick asked tentatively. To his surprise, the guy responded with the same. He had a low voice; heavy with grief, and hints of surprise. Japanese. "Look, there is a crazy person trying to kill us, I need your help." Dick said in Japanese; as he watched the silver-haired guy duck out of the way expertly, scoffing. "Watch this." the silver-haired guy replied, as he seemed to fly in slow motion; moulding his hands in some weird formations, before shouting, "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" in Japanese, and Dick whistled as a gigantic fireball made its way towards Klarion; who was badly scorched, but recovered nonetheless. He cackled, and the guy narrowed his eyes. 

"Yes, yes, yes, the plan is working! You have no idea what you have done, and how has it helped me!" Klarion gloated, pointing to Mr.Silver. At that moment; Klarion felt himself get kicked HARD in the face by...the guy in the Spider Costume. Klarion groaned, but was up in no time. He cast a spell; encasing Spider-man in some red chains. Silver-haired guy growled; performing another series of hand moves, and Dick's mouth parted in amazement as lightning appeared in his hands; the eerie sound of birds echoing around the room. "Lightning Cutter." Silver wizard said in Japanese, rushing towards Klarion. Klarion smirked; launching a series of silent attacks behind the ninja guy. Zatanna appeared suddenly, as the rods with sharp ends chased her just-awakened form. Robin yelled, "Look out!" Darting ahead just in time to get impaled by SEVEN red rods; as silver guy punched a hole through Klarion's chest. Zatannas blue eyes widened as Robin collapsed to the ground; bleeding. Spider-man got freed, and he delivered a sharp Kick to Klarion's face for good measure. The silver haired guy turned his attention to Robin; who was losing a legendary amount of blood. Mr. Silver's eyes began to tear up, and something in him told to cast Kamui, the secret technique of the Mangekyou. He did it, and suddenly, all the parties were on the rooftop that Robin cast the spell. "No...." silver-guy whispered. Suddenly; he felt something whirring in the air, and he saw a guy in a Bat-costume, along with a guy with an 's' shape on his shirt, followed by a heck of a lot more people. Batman slammed onto the rooftop, worry etched on his face.

He picked up Robin in his arms, tears starting to appear on his face, or it was just the rain. Kakashi said in Japanese, "That's my cue." and vanished. Spiderman shrugged, and followed suit. Superman made a move, but Batman stopped him. "Carry him to the watchtower, Clark. Now. Medical Attention. Flash, get Leslie." he barked; Robin's soft groans punctuating his terse addresses. 

* * *

As Klarion watched from a distance, he smirked to himself. He would be meeting with the Light and the Court soon; this development was EXACTLY what he had been hoping for. Not one, but TWO universes colliding. Perfect for chaos, thought Klarion, stroking Teekl gently. 

The three had no idea what they had gotten themselves into. 


	2. Hospital Dates and Observations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Robin is injured, Kakashi and Peter observe the YJ world from afar.  
> No smut.

Robin groaned as he slowly got up. His head hurt; along with the rest of his body; and his eyes strained as the sharp white lights of the Cave infirmary bore down upon him. He vaguely felt two hands clutching his own; one belonging to a rough, armored skin and the other a soft velvet. He craned his neck; Zatanna and Bruce were the culprits. He groaned softly; seeing all the medical devices attached to his body. "Don't ever do that again." Bruce said sternly. Zatanna giggled; squeezing Robin's hand; stopping at Bruce's furious glare. "You deserted the Cave without debriefing anyone, you stole a bike worth millions of dollars, you hacked the Zeta tubes, and you met a stranger who is known for his tricks, and you got yourself sent to another place by one of the League's most dangerous villains." Bruce narrated. Robin gave a weak smile. "And you came out alive, rescuing one of the League's top priorities...good work, Robin." Robin grinned. Zatanna chuckled, saying "My knight in shining armor." Robin's stomach lurched unconsciously. 

"You're lucky you're alive." came the voice of a very angry Leslie; these visitors hadn't left his side. "Your injuries; three broken ribs, both lungs collapsed, liver and stomach pierced; 18 cases of internal bleeding; and six fractured bones." Robin grinned. "You don't have a healing factor in your bloodstream, so I'm HIGHLY surprised that you even survived this long. Maybe it's a bat thing." Leslie surmised. Robin chuckled at that. There was a silence; punctuated by Robin's laboured breathing; before the bird boy spoke. "What happened to Silver dude and Spider dude?" He coughed out. Zatanna and Artemis; who Dick noticed was standing behind Zatanna, raised their eyebrows; but Bruce cleared his throat significantly; prompting Robin to look at him. 

"We don't know where they are; hey leapt of the rooftops in their own speeds. Our main concern was your safety." Robin chuckled. "Aw, for me, bats? You shouldn't have..." but trailed off at Bruce's glare. Leslie took that chance to speak. "I need to do more surgery. So I need EACH AND EVERY visitor out of this place." She said shrilly. They all got up, and left. Robin felt a twinge of loss at Zatanna's absence; but he noticed that Zatanna pinched Artemis's ass while she left. Weird.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi, for the first time in his life, was clueless. At Least he had heard about the Kyuubi in folklore when it attacked. This was out of the ordinary. He was in a completely different village; one that he didn't know existed. It used a different language; and all the people looked different from his own. He vaguely wondered if this was the fabled Samurai-land; but even Samurais had chakra. In this village, no one had chakra. 

This village was pure squalor; the technology was far advanced than Konohagakure but so much of the village was dirty, dingy, depressing or all three. His heightened nose was wrinkling with the smell of unclean walls and garbage. His ears, however, picked up a person speaking his language. He was saying something like, "Three beers, that's all." He dropped down from the roof; the man was entering a bar. Kakashi was tall enough to pass. "Excuse Me." Kakashi said to the man, tapping him on the shoulder. The man turned around in surprise. "I'm lost." Kakashi confessed. The man chuckled, beckoning him to sit down. "So, what brings a guy like you to Gotham?" The man said; pouring himself some beer. "Gotham?" Kakashi asked in surprise. Gotham? He didn't know such a place existed. "Huh. You must truly be lost. Got down at the wrong airport?" Airport? People could fly here? "No, I..." Kakashi trailed off, scratching his head. He sighed deeply. He gathered what he wanted, getting up to leave. "Sorry for bothering you." The man shrugged, saying, "No problem. By the way, nice cosplay." Kakashi raised his eyebrows, exiting the bar.

He climbed back up to the rooftop; ruminating. He was in an alternate reality-sure of it. Jiraiya-sama had given him a talk about this when he was drunk, and Hagoromo all but confirmed it. He was brought out of his thoughts by hearing a woman screaming. He was a shinobi; and one of his commandments was to always protect citizens. Plus, it would be a perfect way to test the abilities of criminals in this world. He dropped down; catching the downwards spiral of the blade just before it hit the woman. The man yelped; and Kakashi kicked him backwards; placing his hands in his pockets. The thugs looked at each other, and the all charged.

They were bad.

Their attacks had no direction to them; it was all too easy to just weave out of the way. All three combined didn't even land a hit on him. One thug pulled out a metal-like object; and a loud sound could be heard that made Kakashi wince; as he felt something speed towards him. He dodged out of the way; the projectile hitting the wall. Ah, looked like an advanced form of Futon: Shinkuu Gyaku. It was easy enough to dodge; but it made Kakashi sweat, so he weaved a few hand seals, yelping, "Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!" He breathed a fireball into existence; which consumed the three thugs in one go. Their heads decapitated; their limp bodies fell to the ground; blood spurting out of their spinal cords as the red liquid flowed freely from their bodies. The woman screamed; and ran away. Kakashi shrugged. There was someone watching him from the shadows; and he wanted to give them a show. "I know you're there. But I'm busy." With that, Kakashi sped out of the alley.

* * *

Peter Parker, not for the first time in his life, was deeply confused. Sure, he had sacrificed himself for the safety of the time stone, but he expected to die or something. Not to be taken to an alternate reality. This was cool in so many ways, but frightening in so many ways. He had to find a way to get back, he HAD to. The Avengers NEEDED him. He said to his suit AI Karen, "Where are we?" "Tottenham Court Road in London, Peter." the monotone voice responded. Peter cursed under his breath. His stealth skills were not all that helpful here; his mark was badly damaged in the fight. The nano-bots had extinguished by repairing the rest of his suit that was damaged in the battle. 

He swung throughout Britain; until Karen eventually pinged. "Unknown energy signal detected. My sensors tell me its some kind of teleportation device." Peter instantly swung on; Karen hacking what seemed like a brick wall; until it came forwards; splitting to reveal a tube-tunnel-like structure. Peter raised an eyebrow. Karen narrated, "Zeta -tubes. Goes to 328 different locations on the Earth instantaneously." Peter whistled. "Let's go to New York then, Karen." He muttered with as much bravado as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There goes chap 2. Comments and reviews appreciated. How would you like Peter to meet the team?

**Author's Note:**

> There goes the LONGEST chapter and pilot I've ever written. It's become my new baby, and please, shower this baby with some reviews and comments. Suggestions appreciated.


End file.
